Yukimura Aiko
is the main character and lead Cure in [[Prism Pretty Cure!|''Prism Pretty Cure!]]. She is thirteen years old and a first year student attending Yusei Middle School. Her catchphrase is which is synonymous to the phrases "no problem" and "don't worry about it". Her Cure form is . The Pretty Cure of Love, whose theme colour is pink. Appearance Her outward appearance looks rather girly. She has long light pink hair that reaches to her mid back, the ends of her hair are noticeably curly. She also wears a small yellow ribbon attached to a lock of her hair on the right, behind her ear. Her eyes are a sherbet pinkhttp://www.colorhexa.com/f78fa7 colour. Her school uniform includes a white sailor school uniform with black linings and a red ribbon attached to it. She wears blacks knee socks and brown dress shoes and sometimes a pink sweater. Aiko wears a white dress shirt, with the collar held up high and a black ribbon tied around her neck and a sweater. The hem of her shirt in tuck inside her pink plaid skirt with frills underneath. She wears red stockings and white shoes. In summer, Aiko wears a summer white dress, trimmed with a thin dark pink bow above her chest, black knee high socks and pink flats. She still wears the ribbon in her hair with this outfit. As Cure Infinity, her becomes longer reaching above her hips and becomes a shiny light pink. A small part of her hair is styled in a ponytail on the right side of her head and is held with a white ribbon with a pink heart attached. Her eyes also turn a lighter shade of pink pink. Clothing Style Aiko often dresses in a modest, sweet look which reflects her character. She enjoys wearing cute clothes; dresses and skirts in light colours. Personality Described as an "star" at school for her shining and graceful aura, Aiko is a cheerful and kind girl who is always seen smiling. Aiko is soft-spoken and noticeably quiet, being somewhat shy as well. But is gentle and sweet to everyone. She is shown to be very popular at school with her own fan club, ran by Taro, along with swarms of student surrounding her every morning. However, she tends to be alone. Due to the trauma she had when she was younger, Aiko started to stray from other people and limited her interactions. She is very conscious of making people around her worry and thus is quick to hide her true feelings. Her primary interest is singing, hence why she usually sings a special song to herself. Personal Information Fears/Weaknesses *Aiko suffers from Brontophobia (a fear of thunder), which terrifies her to the point of paralysis. This fear was triggered as she spent days alone inside her room when her parents and brother weren't home. Given the fact that Aiko didn't want to bother her parents and brother's work she kept quiet about it. *Aiko is actually quite terrified of having people talk to her about her 'real' feelings, which is a vaguely complicated issue. Her fear of slowly losing those close to her and being alone also contribute to this, such as causing her to hide what she really feels. Though she understands from the bottom of her heart, that her family and friends truly care about her, she is still unable to accept it due her past experiences. This weakness is the downfall to her being corrupted by the Shadow King (Vincent). *Aiko also has stage-fright. Skills * Sports & Studies - Aiko does extremely well in terms of her sports and studies at school. She has average stamina but is very keen on trying her best and understands basic rules and plays in most sports; thanks to her older brother Ryuu. Academically, she scores above average and understands english. * Cooking - Aiko is quite good at cooking, seeing that she has to make breakfast, lunch and diner, not only for herself but Ichiro and Frore also. * Singing - Aiko has a very beautiful singing voice. Her songs generally express her feelings in a deeper meaning and are very precious to her. She is actually quite known to kids in town since she likes to sing at the park whereas little kids listen to her as an audience. Dreams * It is hinted that Aiko might want to do something connected to singing. Cure Infinity "Infinite Love! Cure Infinity!" 永遠の愛! キュアインフィニティ! Eien no Ai! Kyua Infiniti! is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Yukimura Aiko. Cure Infinity has the power of Love. Her main colour is pink. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure! Prism Set!". She represents love. Shadow Infinity is Aiko's evil alter ego when manipulated and corrupted by Vincent's black shadow, which lasts from episodes 43 to 48. She doesn't seem to be aware that she is corrupted, showing signs of amnesia and has completely forgotten about her past life. Her attacks are much more powerful in this form; seeing that she now has snow and ice based powers. Wherever she walks ice immediately forms behind her as she freezes over the entire Shadow Kingdom, and she is able to summon a Kurayami, which creates it surroundings inside a snow field. Her appearance also changes drastically. Her hair is the same length when she is in her civilian form but is a slightly darker shade of pink. She wears an black dress with a white strip down the middle and the left side of her dress covered with pink frills. She wears black and white detached sleeves. There is also a chain hanging from her collar and she wears a black cloak. She also wears long socks with one that covers most of her leg, the right one is black, while the left one is pink, and red shoes. Her eyes become empty but retain the same colour and her personality becomes much darker. Attacks is an attack first introduced in episode 1, which serves as Cure Infinity's main attack that she uses to purify the Kurayami. This attack allows her to temporally freeze opponents before being purified within a white-hued light. Songs Aiko's voice actor, Hanazawa Kana, has participated in two image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Toyama Nao, who voices Mitsue Sayuri, Hikasa Yoko, who voices Kawasaki Aoi, and Amamiya Sora, who voices Akanishi Ren. Main: * Memories * My Little Heart Duets: * Shōrai ni Mukete (Along with Toyama Nao, Hikasa Yoko and Amamiya Sora) * What is your wish? (Along with Toyama Nao, Hikasa Yoko and Amamiya Sora) Trivia * Aiko's Jewel Heart, being the Tourmaline, is not contacted to her birthstone month, which should be Amethsyt for February. * Aiko is the third youngest pink Cure in the franchise, the first being Haruka from Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Mirai from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. All the other lead Cures are either fourteen or fifteen. * Aiko is the second lead Cure with a nickname, she is called 'Ai-chan' by Sayuri. **This makes her the fourth Cure overall to have one, following Yamabuki Inori ('Buki'), Kenzaki Makoto ('Makopi'), Omori Yuko ('Yuyu'), and Haruno Haruka ('HaruHaru'). *** Aiko also shares the same nickname, 'Ai-chan' with Doki Doki! Pretty Cure's fairy mascot, Ai. * She is the fifth Pretty Cure to represent love after Momozono Love, Aida Mana, Madoka Aguri, and Aino Megumi. * Aiko is the second lead Cure to be good in both sports and in studies. ** Aiko is the twelfth Pretty Cure to be good at sports. ** Out of all the Pretty Cures, Aiko is the fifth Pretty Cure to be good at studies and sports in school. ** Aiko is the fourteenth Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. * She is the first Pretty Cure whose family owns a hospital. * Aiko is the fourth Pretty Cure to first meet a mascot/mascots by them falling on the head. * She is the first Pretty Cure who is hardly seen at home with her parents. Hibiki lives with only one parent most of time, and Karen doesn't have her parents, but her butler. * She is the third lead Cure to have long hair in civilian form and Cure form. * Etymology **Yukimura (幸村) - Snowy Village **Aiko (愛子) - Love; Affection Child *''Cure Infinity means the state or quality of being infinite.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/infinity Links ''To be added. References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Pink (sub) Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:User:CureInfinity1